This Merciless World
by MissingLink01
Summary: Noda darah. Syal merah. Eren. Semua masuk akal bagi Mikasa ketika kenangan itu mengalir kencang bagai air terjun ke kepalanya. Berangsur-angsur dunianya runtuh. Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Warning : Slight AU. Slight OOC, typo, Gore Theme, Very angsty /Fluff.


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime

Warning : Mikasa/Eren centric, typo, slight OOC. Slight AU. Very Angsty..

* * *

"_Gomen ne, Mikasa..." _

.

.

.

"Uh.."

Mikasa terbangun dari istirahat malamnya. Secercah sinar mentari pagi yang mencoba masuk dari celah – celah jendela cukup membuat Mikasa terjaga untuk tidak kembali tertidur di ranjangnya. Tidak seperti pagi – pagi biasanya, Mikasa terbangun dengan perasaan yang aneh di dalam kepalanya, layaknya kau baru bangun di dunia yang benar – benar baru, seolah – olah hari kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Namun daripada itu, matanya agak sakit dan merah, dan juga agak berat.

Mikasa bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjangnya, badannya benar – benar merasa pegal, rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia terjatuh dari _Wall Maria_. Kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang.

Ah, tentu. Kemarin ia baru pulang dari menjalankan misi bersama para anggota _Scouting Legion_. Mengingat misi – misi yang dijalankan satuan ini terkadang mengancam-merenggut nyawa sebagian besar anggotanya, tak jarang anggota yang selamat selalu merasa lelah dan merasa sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka, _masa bodoh_, masih beruntung kau merasa sakit, terkadang anggota yang kurang beruntung kehilangan satu dua anggota tubuh mereka.

Jadi Mikasa menyimpulkan bahwa dia cukup beruntung di misi _Recon Corps_ kemarin, kompetensi dan kemampuannya dalam membasmi Titan dan bertahan hidup di luar _Wall Rose_ memang menjaga keberuntungannya sampai saat ini. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari pemegang ranking satu _104th Trainee's Squad_?

Namun tetap saja, sekuat apapun ia, pasti ada korban yang berjatuhan. Ini adalah _Scouting Legion_, bukan Polisi Militer korup yang hanya diam dan bersembunyi dibalik Tembok Sina. Ketika mereka lulus dari pelatihan, mereka sudah tahu pilihan dan konsekuensi yang mereka ambil nantinya.

Tapi pagi ini tak biasa baginya, terlepas dari kenyataan ingatannya yang samar – samar, pagi ini begitu _sunyi_, seolah – olah hari yang tenang setelah diguncang badai yang menyambar sehari sebelumnya. Misi macam apa yang mereka jal- _tidak, bukan itu pertanyaannya_- Apa yang terjadi kemarin ?

.

"_Mikasa... tetaplah waspada,"_

.

"Argh...!" Mikasa menahan sakit di kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu muncul ketika ia mencoba mengingat – ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Huh, seberapa teledornya aku kemarin hingga aku membenturkan kepalaku sendiri?" gumam Mikasa.

Mungkin ia perlu bangun dan menuju ruang utama HQ _Scouting Legion_. Ya, anggota disana pasti bisa memberi penerangan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tidak mungkin semua teman – temannya mengalami hilang-ingatan-sementara seperti dirinya kan? Lagipula matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan sebagian besar dari mereka menghabiskan waktu kosong di ruang rekreasi pada jam segini. Eren atau Armin pasti bisa memberikan penjelasan padanya soal misi kemarin.

Pada saat akan beranjak dari tempat tidur, tangan kanan Mikasa secara tidak sengaja menggenggam sebuah benda yang halus dan hangat. Bukan selimutnya dan juga bukan seprai tempat tidurnya. Benda itu adalah sebuah syal merah kegelapan.

Syal pemberian Eren.

Mikasa terkejut. Hampir tak pernah ia lepaskan syal itu, bahkan ketika tertidur pun syal itu selalu melekat melingkari lehernya. Syal itu hanya satu – satunya benda yang bisa membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Eren jika situasi dan kondisi memaksa mereka berpisah sementara waktu, dan kalau ia sedang bersama Eren, syal itu mengingatkannya bahwa Eren akan selalu melindunginya sebagaimana ia melindungi Eren.

Tapi Syal itu...

Mikasa memandang syal itu lebih dekat lagi. Ada bercak – bercak hitam yang menodai syal itu dengan sedikit kontras merah, dan dari bentuk polanya sudah jelas bercak – bercak hitam kemerahan itu adalah noda dar-

"_Mikasa!" _

"_Tetap pada formasimu, Jaeger!"_

"_Tapi korporal, Mikasa... dia..."_

"_Ackerman tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi inti misi ini adalah kau. Tanpa engkau, misi ini berakhir!"_

"Uuugh...argh!" Mikasa mendesah. Rasa sakit kali ini lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Ketika ia mengingat sesuatu kepalanya langsung terasa sakit, namun ketika rasa sakit itu menghilang, ingatan itu tinggal bayang – bayang yang samar baginya, hampir seperti mengingat awal suatu mimpi yang semu atau...

... seperti suatu realitas yang ingin ia lupakan.

Entah mengapa, sedikit perasaan panik mulai menyelimuti Mikasa, namun ia tetap mencoba tenang dan memasang ekspresi datarnya itu. Panik tanpa alasan tertentu hanya... tidak seperti dirinya. Mikasa mencoba berpikir jenih. _Semua pasti akan baik – baik saja ketika aku bertemu Eren_. Sedangkan untuk masalah darah itu..._Well,_ yang jelas itu bukan darah Titan yang dibunuhnya kecuali sekarang Titan mati meninggalkan mayat. Pasti ada seseorang yang mati kemarin dan siapapun ia, Mikasa pasti berada cukup dekat dengannya sebelum ia mati.

Mikasa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berbenah. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam dan membersihkan diri. Tak lupa ia melilitkan syal merah kesayangannya itu. Mikasa segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ruang rekreasi. Satu hal yang tak disadari Mikasa bahwa hari itu tak akan secerah sinar matahari paginya.

* * *

Saat berjalan mendekati ruang rekreasi, Mikasa dapat mendengarkan suara dari ruang itu. Gumaman dan pembicaraan orang – orang itu... seperti tak biasanya, terlalu ramai tapi juga tegang dalam artian tertentu, seperti ada orang yang bertengkar atau mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius. Mikasa mulai menggenggam knob pintu dan memutarnya. Semua orang duduk kecuali Korporal Rivaille yang bersandar di dinding sambil berdiri dengan tangan terlipat, Hanji Zoe duduk dengan sebuah kursi kayu disamping Rivaille. Untuk sekilas ia dapat melihat pandangan orang – orang didalam tertuju pada satu titik yang sama, _ya_, mereka semua membicarakan satu hal yang sama.

"Misi kemarin benar – benar bencana," kata Korporal Rivaille dengan ekspresi datar.

Ymir berkata dengan sikap agak tak acuh, "ah, kebiasaan anak itu dapat ditebak apalagi kalau menyangkut Mikasa dan Armin, namun tak kusangka dia–"

_Kreeek!_

Suara decitan pintu kayu itu cukup membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada satu sosok di pintu itu. Mikasa dapat memperhatikan ekspresi masing – masing setiap temannya itu. Berbagai macam ekspresi terpampang di muka mereka, Bertholdt dan Reiner memasang ekspresi getir di muka mereka. Connie dan Sasha tampak muram, biasanya mereka selalu terlihat ceria. Christa tampak pucat, tak seperti biasanya dia begini. Jean agak _shock_ dengan kehadiran tiba – tiba Mikasa dan Annie...

_Tunggu. Apa yang dilakukan Annie disini ? _Mikasa dapat melihat air muka Annie. Pandangannya tertunduk, tatapan tajam tak acuhnya itu ajaibnya tak terasa dari Annie, seperti ia kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa ia datang sendiri? Jika ini urusan Polisi Militer, pastilah ada beberapa Polisi Militer lain yang bersamanya. Tapi adanya Annie tak cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya bahwa Eren dan Armin tak ada disitu bersama mereka. Perasaan panik itu mulai muncul kembali. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi disini.

Tanpa basa–basi dan ucapan selamat pagi, Mikasa langsung bertanya, "dimana Eren dan Armin, dan apa yang dilakukan Polisi Militer disini?!" kata-kata itu keluar lebih seperti bentakan daripada pertanyaan. Kata "Eren" sepertinya mempunyai efek terhadap orang–orang disini. Ekspresi mereka berubah seperti baru menerima pukulan di perut. Semua orang langsung memandang dan berbisik satu sama lain.

Connie yang agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Mikasa langsung membalas, "Eren?! Apa yang kau bicarakan, dia–"

"-cukup, Connie." Potong Bertholdt.

Reiner langsung menambahkan, "Annie tidak datang sebagai Polisi Militer, Mikasa. Dia datang sebagai teman kita, Mikasa dan untuk Eren..."

"-sudah, cukup!" Bentak Rivaille. Mendadak satu ruangan langsung menjadi hening. Mikasa agak terhentak dengan sikap Rivaille yang tak biasa, namun matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Annie, tatapan _kasihan_. Tatapan itu cukup banyak menjelaskan maksud Annie yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikasa sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tahu apa, Ackerman? Jika seseorang harus menjelaskan semua padamu, orang itu ada bersama Komandan Irvin di kantornya saat ini," balas Korporal Rivaille.

_BRAK! _

Mikasa langsung bergegas keluar sesembari membanting pintu. Walau Mikasa sudah keluar namun tensi yang ditinggalkan masih sangat terasa. Bertholdt dan Reiner hanya memegangi kepala mereka seperti orang yang sakit kepala.

Annie adalah orang yang pertama memecah keheningan, "tak kusangka ia _benar-benar_ putus asa."

Jean menyusul setelah lepas dari kondisi _shock-_nya, "a-apa yang terjadi dengan Mikasa?"

Bertholdt bertanya kepada Reiner, "apa menurutmu ia mendengar percakapan kita tadi?" Reiner menggeleng kepalanya, "mungkin ia mendengar. Tapi aku ragu ia menangkap arah pembicaraan kita tadi. Jika dia memang hilang ingatan akibat terlalu _shock_ akibat kejadian kemarin, biarlah Armin yang menjelaskan padanya, walau aku benci harus menaruh mereka berdua di posisi yang sama _dua kali_."

Rivaille memandang Hanji Zoe dengan penuh tanya, "Hanji, apa dia...?"

"Eh..ah iya, dia trauma berat. Gadis itu kuat, jadi wajar saja dia masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya setelah melalui kejadian itu walau kemarin dia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tak kusangka traumanya itu mencapai titik yang bisa membuatnya lupa," jelas Hanji setelah membenarkan kacamatanya.

Hanji kembali menatap pintu kayu itu. "Eren benar-benar punya pengaruh kuat terhadapnya, lagi pula ia tinggal satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, bukan?" Ungkapnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak terbangun dan melupakan seseorang yang mati kemarin jika itu keluargamu," Annie tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Siapapun dapat melihat sikap Mikasa terhadap Eren, dia mengikutinya kemanapun dan pasti berusaha memprotes bila mereka tak ditempatkan dalam unit yang sama jika bertugas, sejak awal Mikasa memasuki militer juga karena Eren," Jelas Annie. Setelah membuang napas, Annie menambahkan, "daripada overprotektif, aku lebih melihat sikapnya itu lebih pada obsesif dan posesif."

Sambil tersenyum sedih dan bersandar ke kursi , Hanji berkata, "yaah, aku juga tak tahu perasaanku sendiri jika aku melihat kejadian itu menimpa orang yang kusayangi." Rivaille hanya terdiam dan menunduk, ekspresinya selalu datar.

Rivaille, Hanji dan Annie jatuh pada kesimpulan yang sama: Mikasa _terlalu_ mencintai Eren.

* * *

Mikasa berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kantor Komandan Irvin, karena letaknya lebih dekat ke pintu masuk. _Eren dan Armin pasti sedang melapor._ Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Di tengah koridor mendadak kepalanya sakit kembali.

.

"_Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan? Korporal Rivaille sudah berpesan agar kau tetap berada di posisi!" Teriak Armin ._

"_Cukup, Armin! Titan-titan itu cukup banyak untuk membunuhnya, aku harus membantunya!" _

_Sambil menebas leher Titan yang di targetnya, Mikasa dapat melihat Eren mengendarai kuda menuju ke arahnya. Mukanya panik dan murni dengan kecemasan. _

"_Mikasa... awas!" Teriak Eren._

.

"Aaah... si-sial," umpat Mikasa sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya, karena sakit kepalanya itu, ia tersungkur ke lantai. Mikasa terduduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok koridor untuk meringankan sakitnya. Kilas baliknya kali ini lebih jelas, seperti ingatannya kemarin menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

"Mikasa!" Teriak seseorang. _Armin._

Mikasa melihat Armin berlari ke arahnya, diikuti sesosok pria tinggi berambut pirang yang berjalan perlahan mengikutinya. "Mikasa! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Armin yang sekarang berlutut disamping Mikasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mikasa. Daripada itu ada yang harus ia tanyakan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Armin?" Tanya Mikasa.

Armin membalas, "Eh, aku melihatmu terjatuh dan–"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Apa yang terjadi _kemarin_?" Mikasa berusaha memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"dan dimana Eren?"

Setetes keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Armin dengan mulutnya yang agak menganga, agak _shock _dengan pertanyaan Mikasa. Komandan Irvin juga agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, fakta bahwa Mikasa hilang ingatan atas kejadian kemarin membuatnya berpikir bahwa Armin harus menceritakan kembali kejadian itu sekali lagi dan percayalah, menceritakan kematian teman terdekatmu kepada teman terdekatmu yang lain, tidak mudah seperti kelihatannya.

"Armin, Mikasa, bicarakanlah hal ini di tempat lain, koridor bukan tempat yang tepat," perintah Komandan Irvin.

"_H-hai, Danchou!" _Jawab Armin sepertinya masih agak _shock_.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Armin segera membawa Mikasa yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar akibat kilas baliknya tadi, ke kamarnya. Ratusan cara terlintas di pikirannya, bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya itu soal kejadian kemarin. Lagipula, kenapa Mikasa juga harus mengalami hilang ingatan? Hal itu hanya akan mempersulit posisinya. Bagi Armin, menyaksikan Mikasa yang kehilangan Eren sudah cukup berat baginya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai Mikasa. Berbaringlah," kata Armin sambil membantu Mikasa untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mikasa hanya menurut saja, namun tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari Armin, lagipula kepalanya juga masih terasa sakit, jadi berbaring mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Armin berdiri menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya jauh. "Jadi seberapa banyak yang kau ingat Mikasa?" Tanya Armin lirih.

"Tidak banyak. Yang kutahu kita sedang keluar dalam sebuah misi," jawab Mikasa.

"Ya, kita dalam sebuah misi penting dengan Eren sebagai kuncinya. Kita akan pulang ke rumah waktu itu, kau ingat?"

"_Pagi ini kita akan menjalankan misi yang sederhana namun vital," tegas Komandan Irvin. "Kita akan melindungi Eren dari serangan titan dan mengawalnya dari distrik ini, Karanese, hingga distrik yang sudah dipenuhi oleh titan, yaitu Shingashina. Kita akan dibagi menjadi 12 regu. 2 regu akan mengawal regu Rivaille yang bertanggung jawab akan Eren. Ketika kita mencapai gerbang Shingashina, lakukan pembersihan dalam radius 100 meter, aku tidak mau ada titan yang mengganggu ketika kita berkumpul kembali di Shingashina untuk merencanakan pembersihan di sekitar rumah lama Eren."_

"_Apa kalian paham?" Tanya Komandan Irvin pada para bawahannya. _

"_Siap, Danchou!" Semua serempak menjawab, Mikasa melirik kanan – kirinya, tak sedikitpun ketakutan terlihat di mata mereka. Mereka tahu jika misi ini berhasil maka manusia punya harapan untuk mendorong para titan mundur dan sekarang mereka menggantungkan harapan itu pada Eren. _

_Tentu saja dia bangga akan Eren, tapi dia juga tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Setiap misi yang dijalani Scouting Legion sangat berbahaya, bahkan bagi Eren yang merupakan Titan-shifter pun. _

"_Baiklah, lakukan persiapan selama lima menit!" Perintah Komandan Irvin. _

_Dalam satu menit, Mikasa sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sisa waktu, dia putuskan untuk bertemu dengan Eren. Dia pasti khawatir misi kali ini akan berujung sama seperti sebelumnya, kematian hampir seluruh skuadron Rivaille. Namun kali ini regunya yang akan mengawal regu Rivaille, lagipula Komandan Irvin juga merencanakan ini dari penilaian bahwa Korporal Rivaille baru saja sembuh dari cedera yang didapatkannya dari misi terakhir akibat 'keteledorannya.'_

_Mikasa berjalan menuju ke tempat Eren berada. Saat itu Eren sedang membenahi pelana kudanya. Mikasa berjalan perlahan – lahan dan menepuk pundak Eren. Eren terkejut dan berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Mikasa dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Ah! Rupanya hanya kau Mikasa, apa sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengangguku? Ayolah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," protes Eren sambil berbalik dan kembali membenahi pelana kudanya._

"_Ah maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu jika kau baik-baik saja, Eren. Lagipula kita akan pulang ke rumah kan?" Jawab Mikasa pelan. Mendengar itu, Eren menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan melirik Mikasa. _

"_Ya, kita akan kembali pulang ke tempat dulu kita tinggal Mikasa. Kesempatan kali ini tak akan kusia-siakan. Begitu kita tahu sesuatu tentang para bedebah itu, akan kukirim mereka ke lubang neraka," jawab Eren dengan tegas. _

_Mikasa hanya tertunduk mendengar jawaban Eren. 'Lagi-lagi begitu, selalu saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Apakah kau tahu ada orang yang sedih jika kau tiada, Eren?' _

_Sambil berputar, Mikasa berkata,"ah, baiklah aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali." _

_Satu detik..._

_Dua detik..._

"_Kau tahu Mikasa, denganmu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," bisik Eren tiba-tiba. _

_Mendengar hal itu, Mikasa terkejut, tak pernah ia mendengar Eren melontarkan pujian padanya. Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memandang Eren, menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat punggungnya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang menatapnya kembali penuh perasaan dan ekspresi Eren pada saat itu... Mikasa hampir tak percaya jika Eren tersenyum padanya. Sesuatu tergerak di hati Mikasa, wajahnya merona hebat._

_Tanpa disadari, Mikasa mendekap Eren dengan penuh kehangatan. Eren terkejut dengan sikap Mikasa yang tiba-tiba ini, kedua tangannya melingkari pundak Eren dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Eren, membedakan aroma dari seragamnya dengan syalnya yang hampir tak ada bedanya. Mikasa merasa mukanya sangat panas, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Eren. Dia khawatir Eren akan mendorong Mikasa mundur dan memakinya seperti yang dia lakukan dan melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sikapnya yang overprotektif. _

_Tetapi, hal itu tak terjadi. Eren memeluknya kembali. Mikasa lebih tak percaya lagi ketika Eren mencium rambutnya. Di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di leher Eren, Mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Dia tak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan kata-kata. Air mata bahagia berusaha menemukan jalan keluarnya. _

_Eren mengambil sedikit jarak dan menggenggam kedua pundak Mikasa erat, dan menatapnya kembali sambil berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, _

"_aku berjanji Mikasa, jika misi ini berhasil, kita berdua akan punya 'rumah' lagi."_

_Mikasa terisak haru, dan tersenyum kembali pada Eren. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi bagi Mikasa. Tak disangkanya hari itu akan datang ketika Eren kembali hangat padanya. Dia juga melihat muka Eren yang agak memerah, mungkin dia juga menahan perasaannya. _

_Tangan kanan Eren membelai pipi Mikasa lembut, dan tak terasa jarak antara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Mikasa baru sadar ia harus menengadahkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas. 'Sejak kapan ia jadi lebih tinggi 6 cm?' Mikasa dapat merasakan hembusan napas Eren yang hangat. Secara tak sadar, Mikasa mulai memejamkan matanya, dan menunggu kecupan lembut dari bibir Eren. 'Sedikit lagi...'_

"_Hey! Ayo berangkat! Gerbang sudah mulai dibuka," teriak Jean kepada anggota seregunya. _

_Jangan salah paham, teriakan itu memang ditujukan pada regunya, namun cukup keras untuk menyadarkan kedua remaja itu dari saat-saat istimewa mereka. Sebenarnya tak ada yang mengharapkan mereka akan sedekat itu terlalu cepat, namun hei... kau tak akan tahu apa yang namanya terbawa suasana jika kau tak merasakannya sendiri. _

"_Eh...ah, se-sepertinya mereka akan berangkat, aku harus kembali ke reguku," kata Mikasa dengan cepat. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi untuk keluar dari situasi canggung itu. Eren hanya terdiam. Kali ini ekspresi datar yang terpasang di muka Eren. _

_Mikasa segera bergegas menuju lokasi regunya. Setelah kejadian ini tak mungkin ia membuang perasaannya kepada Eren. Cinta memang indah, namun juga kejam dan mungkin yang paling buruk mereka datang tanpa diundang. Percayalah, hal terakhir yang kau inginkan ialah jatuh cinta terhadap satu-satunya keluargamu, walau ia diadopsi dan tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengan Er- ah- mungkin alasan ini yang dia pakai untuk membenarkan perasaannya. _

_Setelah lima langkah dia mendengarkan Eren memanggil, "Mikasa..." _

"_Ah iya?" tanya Mikasa sambil berbalik menghadapnya. Eren sudah menaiki kudanya. _

"_Tetaplah waspada," jawab Eren dengan senyum yang menghanyutkan Mikasa. Mikasa hanya bisa membalas dengan memberikan senyum yang manis. _

_dan kuda–kuda pun mulai berderap..._

* * *

Wajah Mikasa kembali memerah ketika ia ingat kenangan itu, perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan bahkan mengalahkan rasa sakit di kepala akibat datang pecahan memori itu, tak terasa baru kemarin ia mendekap Eren mesra.

"Mikasa, hei Mikasa!" Seru Armin menyadarkan Mikasa dari lamunannya.

"Eh..Armin.. apa- uuh ergh!" Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Armin yang panik karena rasa sakit yang dialami Mikasa jadi teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh saku seragamnya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Mikasa, "ah Hanji-_senpai_ menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu jika kau sudah siuman. Minumlah, ini akan meredakan sakit kepalamu."

Mikasa menerima obat itu, "terima kasih Armin. Kukira aku sedikit ingat kejadian kemarin pagi, saat kita akan berangkat," ungkap Mikasa setelah meminum obat, pusingnya berangsur-angsur reda.

"Omong-omong, aku belum melihat Eren daritadi pagi. Ketika korporal menyuruhku ke kantor Komandan Irvin, kukira yang dia maksud adalah kalian berdua," ungkap Mikasa dengan polos.

Armin menelan ludah, pertanyaan itulah yang paling ingin dia hindari. _Mikasa, tolong jangan persulit posisiku. Apa kau juga belum ingat?_ Armin tak tahu cara terbaik untuk mengatakan ini, namun walau begitu, menurut Armin, Mikasa berhak mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kepada satu-satunya keluarga itu. Walau sekarang mereka tak berada di tengah pertempuran melawan titan dan keadaan bisa _sangat_ emosional, Armin bukan lagi bocah cengeng yang Mikasa lindungi ketika mereka 12 tahun. Waktu berjalan, orang berubah. Lagipula ini _bukan_ pertama kalinya Armin menyampaikan kabar buruk seperti ini, dan tentu saja, ini juga bukan pertama kali Mikasa akan menerima kabar seperti ini, dan terakhir kali Mikasa mendengar hal itu, dia cukup "tegar" menerima kenyataan seperti itu, jadi bisa seburuk apa _sih_ jika ia mendengarnya lagi?

_Oh, buruk sekali..._

Armin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "mungkin kau sudah mendengar dari Korporal Rivaille, misi kemarin benar-benar gagal. Bukan karena kita tak mampu mencapai Shingashina, tapi karena kita kehilangan 'kunci' misi itu."

"Apa? Apa yang kau maksud Armin? Kunci? Kunci ap–"

.

"_Ackerman tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi inti misi ini adalah kau. Tanpa engkau, misi ini berakhir!"_

.

* * *

"_Empat titan di arah jam dua! Dua kelas 15-m dan dua kelas 7-m!" teriak salah satu anggota Scout Legion. "Mereka bukan abnormal kan? Biarkan saja!" Anggota lain kembali menyahut. Mikasa sedikit khawatir, 'empat? Kenapa mereka muncul dengan jumlah sebanyak itu?' Tidak biasanya mereka muncul dengan jumlah bergerombol seperti itu, walau ada ribuan titan di dalam Dinding Maria, mereka biasanya muncul sendirian sehingga mudah bagi para Scouting Legion untuk membunuh mereka dan membentuk kembali ke formasi. _

"_Ah gawat, tiga abnormal menuju ke arah regu Rivaille dari arah jam tiga!" Mikasa terkejut. "Cepat bunuh mereka!" Seru Mikasa pada anggota regunya. Dari lima orang (termasuk Mikasa), dua orang maju untuk memotong pergerakan abnormal tersebut. Abnormal itu mampu berlari lebih cepat daripada kuda, Mikasa khawatir mengirim dua orang itu sama dengan mngirim mereka ke kematiannya. _

"_Asap merah dari regu Korporal! Kita harus merapat!" Teriak anggota regu Mikasa. Rivaille sudah berpesan saat perjalanan jika ada asap merah, maka seluruh regu pengawal harus merapat karena mereka sudah dekat dengan gerbang bagian dalam Shingashina. _

"_Tapi dua orang itu," protes Mikasa. "Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, kau harus percaya," salah satu anggota berusaha menenangkan Mikasa. _

_Regu yang lain memang masih jauh dari regu Rivaille, tapi dua regu pengawal terdekat lebih cepat merapat karena posisi mereka yang dikhususkan untuk melindungi Eren. Mikasa di regu kanan dan Armin di regu kiri bersama Reiner. _

"_Armin!" Teriak Mikasa. "Ah, Mikasa! Kita harus menyusul Eren didepan, aku harus memberitahu bahwa ada dua abnormal sedang menuju posisinya dengan cepat." Jelas Armin. "Apa? Ada empat titan abnormal juga sedang menuju tepat ke arahnya dari arah jam tiga. Ini gawat!" Jawab Mikasa dengan panik, ya. Mikasa. Panik. Dalam satu kalimat._

"_Armin! Kau dan aku akan bergabung dengan regu Korporal didepan. Yang lain tetap akan menjaga sisi belakang, kita tak bisa mengambil resiko ada abnormal lain yang mengejar!" Armin mengangguk setuju, sebelum menengok Reiner dan berpesan,_

"_Reiner, tolong ya!"_

_Reiner tersenyum dan menjawab. "tenang saja Armin, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ah, Reiner memang sangat baik, pemegang ranking dua ini memang lebih mengutamakan teman-temannya. _

_Armin mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, dan memacu kudanya lebih cepat bersama Mikasa untuk menyusul regu Rivaille yang berada di depan. Dalam satu menit mereka sudah mencapai regu Rivaille. Ketika Mikasa melewati kuda Eren, ia dapat melihat Eren dengan tatapan 'semua-pasti-akan-baik-baik-saja'. Wajah Mikasa kembali memerah. 'Sial, jernihkan pikiranmu sendiri!'. Mikasa menyadarkan dirinya dengan menggeleng kepalanya dua kali dan langsung melapor pada Korporal Rivaille, "Heichou, ada empat titan abnormal sedang menuju ke lintasan kita dari arah jam tiga, dua anggota reguku sedang mengatasinya dan regu Armin juga melapor adanya dua titan abnormal datang dari arah yang berlawanan." _

_Mata Rivaille melebar karena terkejut namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan memberi perintah, "Percepat laju kuda kalian, kita mungkin bisa lolos sebelum mereka memotong jalur kita." Serentak seluruh regu Rivaille mempercepat laju kuda mereka. Gerbang Shingashina terlihat jelas namun begitu juga titan abnormal itu. Ada total lima titan dari arah kanan dan kiri, sepertinya satu titan sudah dibereskan oleh kedua orang itu. "Tck, sialan. Kita harus membereskan para bajingan menyebalkan itu. Ackerman, kau bereskan yang sebelah kiri dan aku–" Rivaille menoleh, Mikasa sudah bergerak menuju ke arah jam 3. 'Baiklah, dua titan tak terlalu buruk' pikir Rivaille. Ketika ia akan menuju ke arah jam 9, tiba-tiba berada di samping kanannya dan semakin jauh. _

"_Mikasa!" Teriak Eren kepada Mikasa yang masih di jarak pendengarannya. _

_Melihat potensi kegagalan misi jika Eren menggila, Rivaille menghardik Eren, "tetap pada formasimu, Jaeger!"_

"_Tapi korporal, Mikasa... dia..." protes Eren._

"_Ackerman tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi inti misi ini adalah kau. Tanpa engkau, misi ini berakhir!"Rivaille mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menoleh kepada Armin, "Arlert! Pastikan Jaeger tidak kemana-mana selain posisinya." Armin mengangguk siap, "siap, heichou!". Rivaille sudah meluncur ke arah lain. Eren hanya bisa melirik ke arah Mikasa dengan cemas. Dia tak bisa cuma diam. _

"_Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan? Korporal Rivaille sudah berpesan agar kau tetap berada di posisi!" Teriak Armin ._

"_Cukup, Armin! Titan-titan itu cukup banyak untuk membunuhnya, aku harus membantunya!" Seru Eren. "Armin! Tetap mengarah ke gerbang, aku akan menyusulmu dengan Mikasa!" Armin tidak bisa membantah teman semasa kecilnya itu. _

_Mikasa mulai mendekati target, dan menembakan 3DMG-nya ke muka titan kedua yang berada di belakang titan pertama. Mikasa menebas leher titan pertama sesembari meluncur ke titan kedua dan hinggap di pundaknya, dan berjalan menghadap ke leher titan itu dengan menembakan 3DMG-nya ke kedua pundak titan itu agar stabil. Melihat kedua titan didepan tumbang, titan ketiga terfokus kepada Mikasa yang masih ada di punggung titan kedua dan mencoba meraihnya. Mikasa yang menyadari hal itu segera melompat dan berputar 135 derajat di udara dan menembak leher titan itu sebelum meluncur. Sambil menebas leher Titan yang di targetnya, Mikasa dapat melihat Eren mengendarai kuda menuju ke arahnya. Mukanya panik dan murni dengan kecemasan. _

"_Mikasa... awas!" Teriak Eren. _

_Mikasa terkejut, titan keempat itu masih hidup dan melayangkan tinju kearahnya. Mikasa sebenarnya sempat menghindar jika dia tak memperhatikan ada dua mayat yang terseret di belakangnya oleh 3DMG mereka. Mikasa yang masih terkatung di udara, menyilangkan kedua pedangnya untuk menahan pukulan titan tersebut. _

_Namun hantaman tersebut tak pernah datang... _

_Titan berukuran 15 meter yang cukup familiar menabrak tubuh titan itu dari samping sehingga titan itu terpental. Mikasa mendarat di sisa tubuh titan ketiga dan menyaksikan Eren dalam bentuk titannya menghabisi titan keempat tersebut. Titan Eren lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-baik-baik-saja' sebelum berganti terpental ke arah yang sama dengan titan keempat. Mikasa sangat terkejut, dari arah yang sama dengan kemunculan Eren, datanglah mimpi buruk :_

_Armored Titan yang sama dengan lima tahun lalu. _

_Armored Titan itu lalu mencengkram leher Eren dengan tangan kanan dan mengangkatnya. Mikasa tak hanya diam, ia hinggap dengan 3DMG-nya di leher Armored Titan itu dan menebasnya berulang kali, namun hasilnya nihil. Mikasa mencoba berpikir keras, namun dia gagal menyadari bahwa Armored Titan itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan mencoba menyapu lehernya dengan tangan kiri. Mikasa menjatuhkan diri untuk menghindari sapuan itu dan Eren menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menendang kepala Armored Titan itu sekencang mungkin sehingga keduanya terjatuh. Akibat menjatuhkan diri, Mikasa hanya cedera ringan di kedua kakinya, namun ia tetap tak bisa berdiri dan hanya bisa menyaksikan Eren yang bangkit duluan menginjak-injak kepala Armored Titan tersebut. Mikasa terpana, kepala Armored Titan itu retak, namun keunggulan tak bertahan lama. Eren terpental lagi kedua kalinya akibat mimpi buruk kedua yang datang dari arah Shingashina :_

_Female-type Titan yang membunuh sebagian besar regu Rivaille. _

_Semua menjadi begitu jelas ketika ia menyaksikan Female-type Titan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Armored Titan tersebut. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Mikasa pada saat itu : Titan – titan itu berkomplot. Mikasa menjadi panik, dia mencoba berdiri hanya untuk terjatuh kembali, dan tak berdaya menyaksikan Eren dalam bentuk titannya dikeroyok oleh dua Titan-shifter itu. _

"_Tidak...Eren! Siapapun, tolong dia!" Teriak Mikasa putus asa sambil menyaksikan Eren yang mulai kehilangan anggota tubuhnya satu-persatu. Pada satu kesempatan Eren berhasil melayangkan tinju dari tangan kanannya ke kepala Female-type Titan itu namun dapat dihindari dan dikunci olehnya. Female-type Titan itu mengunci kedua tangan Eren dari belakang sehingga menyisakan bagian perut Eren terbuka hanya untuk dipukuli oleh Armored Titan hingga berlubang dan menunjukkan isi perutnya. Mikasa hanya bisa menjerit histeris, air matanya mengalir deras, gambar peristiwa itu seolah terekam dalam pikirannya, "Tidak! Hentikan!" Mikasa meronta. Memori tentang bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dibantai didepan kedua matanya dan ia yang tak berdaya ditangkap oleh orang-orang jahat itu seolah-olah terulang kembali, namun kali ini tak ada Eren yang menyelamatkannya. _

_Namun semua memori itu berhenti terputar, ketika Mikasa menyaksikan Armored Titan itu mulai memutar-mutar lengan kanannya, seolah ia sedang stretching untuk mengambil ancang-ancang serangan terakhir pada kepala Eren yang sudah kehilangan rahang bawahnya itu. Mikasa memandang kosong ke depan, matanya merah, badannya bergetar hebat, dan berkata pelan dan lirih, "Tidak... kumohon, jangan lakukan itu," ucap Mikasa dengan nada memelas mungkin. Armored Titan itu memutar sedikit kepalanya ke arahnya seolah mendengar permohonan Mikasa. Mikasa menelan ludahnya, dia tak pernah menyangka akan meminta belas kasihan kepada titan, apalagi titan yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa ratusan ribu orang. Seorang prajurit elit yang memelas tak berdaya kepada titan. Tapi demi Eren dia rela merendahkan dirinya sejauh itu._

_(A/N : Author sangat menyarankan pembaca memutar Background Vogel im Kafig dari episode manapun pada saat adegan dibawah ini.)_

_Armored Titan itu mulai menurunkan tangannya. Mulut Mikasa sedikit menganga dengan lega, bagaikan anjing yang berharap diberikan roti. Secercah harapan mulai timbul di wajah Mikasa... hanya untuk hancur berkeping-keping ketika Titan itu melayangkan sebuah hook tangan kanan sempurna ke kepala Eren, sehingga kepalanya terhempas jauh. Dengan cepat, tangan kirinya mencabut tubuh asli Eren secara kasar sehingga Eren kehilangan tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya. _

_KREK! _

_Tak cukup, disitu Armored Titan itu meremukkan tubuh Eren dengan genggaman besinya, sebelum menghadap Mikasa dan membuang Eren bagaikan sampah kehadapannya. Seluruh peristiwa itu terjadi cukup cepat. Dia menatap Eren yang berada persis di hadapannya, ekspresi mukanya tidak berubah sedikitpun, namun pikirannya masih dapat memproses ketika ia sadar bahwa Eren sadar pada saat seluruh kejadian tersebut. Eren mengalami hal itu tanpa menjerit sedikitpun. Ajaibnya ia tersenyum, seperti terakhir kali ia berpapasan dengannya. _

"_Gomen ne, Mikasa," kata Eren lirih. "Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku."_

"_BRENGSEK!" Mikasa mendengar umpatan Rivaille. Tidak hanya itu... _

_Ia bisa mendengar tangisan Armin..._

_Ia merasakan ekspresi shock dari Hanji dan Komandan Irvin..._

_Ia bisa mendengar tangisan tertahan Christa yang memeluk Ymir yang sedang memejamkan mata, tak mampu melihat peristiwa itu... _

_Connie dan Sasha hanya terdiam dengan mulut ternganga seolah-olah Colossal Titan muncul didepan mereka..._

_Sejak kapan Bertholdt bisa memasang ekspresi datar, ah, Mikasa tak peduli..._

_Mikasa dapat mendengar isakan Jean..._

_"..."_

_Namun yang terpenting, ia merasakan tangan kanan Eren yang berlumuran darah sedang menggenggam syalnya erat, seolah-olah dia akan terjatuh ke neraka jika melepaskannya. Kedua tangan Mikasa bergerak sendiri menggenggam tangan kanan Eren erat, tak ingin kehilangan kehangatannya. _

"_Mi-Mikasa... ma-maaf jika selama ini...aku..uhuk," Eren terbatuk mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya, "maaf jika aku selalu tak acuh padamu dan mendorongmu mundur," Eren menangis, ekspresi Mikasa masih tak berubah sejak Eren direnggut dari tubuh titannya, "Terima-...terimakasih telah melindungiku selama i-ini d-dan," Eren mulai menangis darah, apa yang Mikasa lakukan hanyalah menelan ludah, ekspresinya masih tetap tak berubah, _

"_Aku m-mencintai-"_

_Sekelebat bayangan raksasa menghantam tubuh Eren -apa yang tersisa darinya- sehingga tubuhnya terhempas tinggi melewati Wall Maria, namun Mikasa masih menggenggam erat tangan Eren, lagipula hanya itu yang tersisa darinya. Bayangan hitam yang diidentifikasi sebagai kaki dari Armored Titan itu menghilang, ketika Mikasa menatap ke atas, ia bertemu dengan tatapan mata Female-type Titan yang berkaca-kaca, namun tatapan itu hanya melambangkan satu perasaan, perasaan 'kasihan'. _

_..._

_Sejenak keheningan berlalu, Mikasa mendengar seluruh regu meneriakkan namanya dan puluhan kuda berderap ke arahnya. _

_._

"_aku berjanji Mikasa, jika misi ini berhasil, kita berdua akan punya 'rumah' lagi."_

_._

_Ekspresi Mikasa berubah menjadi seperti ketika Eren melilitkan syal merahnya kesayangannya itu ke leher Mikasa, dan berkata, "ayo pulang ke rumah kita." _

"_EREN! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK...!" _

_Dan pandangannya pun menjadi gelap..._

* * *

Noda darah. Syal merah. Eren.

Semua masuk akal bagi Mikasa ketika kenangan itu mengalir kencang bagai air terjun ke kepalanya. Berangsur-angsur dunianya runtuh.

Mikasa merasa aneh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasa kehilangan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari terakhir kali ia mendengar kabar itu dari mulut Armin.

_Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? _

Ya, karena pagi itu mereka berbagi kehangatan dan di hari itu juga Mikasa kehilangan Eren, karena itu rasa sakit yang diderita Mikasa dua-tidak, _ratusan_ kali lebih sakit dari pertama kali ia kehilangan. Tak ada lagi berlagak kuat di depan Armin, lagipula cuma mereka yang ada di kamar.

Armin tak perlu melihat untuk tahu keadaan Mikasa, ia hanya tertunduk lemas. "Maaf Mikasa, seandainya aku tahu cara lain untuk memberitahumu soal ini... kau ingin ku tinggalkan?" Mikasa hanya terdiam, air mata sudah mengalir deras dan hanya suara isakkan yang ditahan yang Armin dengar, dan Armin tak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk tahu jawaban dari Mikasa.

"Baiklah, aku keluar. Komandan Irvin sudah mengeluarkan perintah penangkapan untuk Bertholdt, Annie dan Reiner," Mikasa terkejut, dan menatap Armin _shock,_ realisasi mulai terwujud di pikirannya. "Jika kau mau tahu, Colossal Titan adalah Bertholdt Fubar...

_Mikasa teringat ketika ibu angkatnya terjepit di puing-puing rumah barunya. Eren dan dia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menarik ibunya keluar dari puing-puing akibat batu bekas tendangan Colossal Titan itu._

_..._Female-type Titan adalah Annie Leonhardt, kukira itu sudah jelas, "

_Memorinya berpindah ketika Eren direbut darinya di Hutan Pohon Raksasa, untung saja ia berhasil menyelamatkannya._

Armin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, kejadian kemarin terulang lagi dalam pikirannya, air matanya keluar...

" d-dan Ar-armored Titan adalah..."

.

_"tenang saja Armin, kau bisa mengandalkanku."_

.

Mata Mikasa memerah, sorot matanya menjadi tajam dan sadis.

"_...Reiner Braun." _

* * *

Ah, salam kenal _Minna_. akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Komentar saya untuk fanfic ini hanya satu, "Ah malang sekali nasibmu Mikasa! ahahaha!" *tertawa sinis* Baiklah saya tak akan berkata banyak. Read and Review yah!.


End file.
